How life could have been
by Veronica.Fae
Summary: The Doctor and River Song find themselves in the Parallel universe, facing how their lives could have been. Involving Amy/Rory and Rose/Human 10th Doctor
1. River

**_Diclsaimier: Everybody knows that everybody dies - and who actually owns DW _**

_Author's note: english's still not my own language, forgive me if it doesn't sound properly right :)_

Doctor River Song had seen many things in her life, but this was beyond her expectations.

A family sat on the beach playing with the sand.

The woman was beautiful: long red hair, pale skin and dark smiling eyes. She seemed the happiest person ever. The man looked so out of place and yet so sweet, keeping wathcing over his family with loving eyes.

Her parents.

"Mummy! Mummy pay attention!"

The little girl with them sulked. She was obviously their daughter: short red hair and dark eyes, but not as pale as her mum.

"Amy, you've never been good ad building castles. Mels, you'll always be the best!" Said Rory, laughing at his wife. The girl smiled too.

"Shut up you two! There's too much wind!"said Amy

Rory giggled. "Yeah, the wind..."

River shivered. So it was her. The girl was herself, if only she had had the chance of a normal life. No Silence, no Doctor, only her and her parents.

Suddenly something hit her leg, awakening her from her thoughts. It was a pink ball and she picked it up.

"Mels, go and get the ball!"

"But Mum! Why always me!" muttered the girl, crossing her arms.

"You're the youngest and the strongest. Off you pop!"

The gilr stood up, clearly unwilligly, and ran towards River.

"Hello! You've got my ball. Can I have it back? Mum would get really cross if I don't"

RIver looked into her dark eyes. Straight to the point. Of course. 'That's really me'

"Sorry, can I have it back please?"

"Ye... Yes of course."

"Thanks! My name is Melody Williams, by the the way. What's yours?"

River smiled. "I'm River Song"

"Nice to meet you River Song"

Little Melody looked then away behind River's back.

"Jack!" She shouted "Rose! John! You're late!Sorry River, I've got to go. Nice to meet you!"

And she ran away.


	2. The Doctor

The Doctor sat in the beach, waiting for River to come back. He had told her several times no to interfere, but, as usual, she wouldn't listen. He could at least stay back himself.

'How the hell did we end up here?'

Parallel wolrd. Again.

'Rose...'

All the old memories took over him. He really loved his beautiful wife, he did, but she couldn't prevent those two farewells from hurting him, on top of all the others.

The Doctor raised his eyes, gazing a the sea, and suddely saw her. His Rose,

"Rose..." he whispered.

She was holding the hand of the boy who was walking next to him. Behind them, like a guardian, there was a man.

"Me" a tear fell onto the Doctor's cheek.

He never regretted his life. Being the mad man with a box was the best thing ever, but in that moment, fro a unique second, he saw how his life could have been - if he had this possibility.

A few words came to his lips.

'He could be my son'.

The Doctor closed his eyes, trying those thoughts away. When he looked again - he didn't really understand how - they were all togheter. The Parallel Ponds, his other self, Rose and the boy - and River too.

"How can you be always late?" asked Parallel Amy, laughing. "John, you said five minutes"

The Doctor smiled 'Brilliant, I'm late'

'You need a time machine!' exclaimed Parallel Melody

Rose and John looked at each other and grinned, knowingly.

"Maybe" he replied "but I bet they're quite impredictable"

The Doctor sighed. 'Always those two, always telling me off'

Then he stood up, deciding to join River.


	3. Mirror

The Doctor took River's hand. She was visibly shocked: the Doctor had learned how to hide his emotios much better than her, in all those years.

"Is he a friend of yours?" asked Mels

"Yes" River smiled "he's a very good friend of mine"

John approched them and put a hand onto Melody's shoulder.

"Come on sweetie, we are all wating for you.

And then - knowgly or not- they found themselves looking at each other, two by two, like in a sort of absurd mirror. The "what if" mirror

More than ten years had passed after the second time at Bad Wolf bay, but john he was clearly still the same person. A Human Doctor.

"You just can't stop, can you?" asked the Doctor.

"Sorry what?"

"Taking care of everybody"

John frowned. "And you are...?"

"Just like you"

He clearly didn't understand.

"Mels, let's go" and they walked away.


	4. How life could have been

River still held his hand.

"Doctor..."

"I know". He sighed. "This is the parallel world I told you about. How life could have been."

"More similar to our universe than you could think" she said with a smile.

He shook his head. "You could have had a normal life with your parents if only I..."

She hugged him and kissed his lips gently.

"Did you see? We are someway toghether in this universe too. That's all I care about" she grabbed his hands. "You're always with me" she grinned "You can't get rid of me, cope with it. Also, I can't really imagine you playng with the sand"

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her. "I'm a many-year-old Time..."

"Time lord, yes, I have probably been told a couple of times"

"Exacly, I must be able to play with sand".

She looked at him with loving eyes "Maybe You're right. You're the oldest child ever after all"

She gazed at the horizon.

"Let's go home"

They walked away, towards the TARDIS, still having no clue how to actually go back to their universe - they would find a way, as usual

* * *

**Please Rewiew :)**


End file.
